xtroyerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Hunter
"Why do you fear the Darkness? Is it that you can't see where you're going or......are you afraid of me?" The Hunter Location Tokyo, Japan, ship containment yard. During the darkest of nights over the city of Tokyo a group of smugglers are trafficking five pour unfortunate underage girls to the docks. They are being sent to a crime lord known as Joshuwa. These girls are going to be handled by two mutant mercenaries, Eric Johanna a English business man turned mutant Mercenary along with his African American partner/Best friend Mohammed Jackson or has he likes to go by his code name, Blade. These two have the containment field on lock down with the help of Takara Kimura paying off the workmen and now they have an area that no law enforcement will be sneaking around, make matters easier they have over 50 armed soldiers each with powerful Plasma rifles and assault rifles. Eric and Blade waited by the docks with two armed gangsters. They had a shitty looking boat, looks like it hasn't been washed since WWII. Just because they're smugglers doesn't mean they're wealthy or clean. A white van parked in front of Eric and Blade with a suited Japanese gangster driving the van. This was a member of Takara Kimura's gang, only a delivery boy though so he poses no threat to anyone. Blade who is carrying two straight Katanas on his back approaches the van. Blade: "Lookie here, we got Kimura's errand boy here making deliveries now." The Gangster in the car looks at Blade with an annoyed stare and opens the driver's door and walks to the back of the van where the cries of poor defenceless girls can be heard. The doors open and seven girls can be seen gagged and hands bounded. The Gangster smiles and Blade waves his arm to Eric signalling him to come over. Eric and the other two Gangsters follow. As Eric looks in the back he rubs his hands together in excitement. Eric: "WOW! We're getting paid to ship these broads over to some Pedo crime lord? I can't believe how this job is." Blade: "Remember 60% of that pay is going to that Asshole up in Koto." Eric looks at Blade in annoyance. Eric: "Yeah for now maybe, but after we prove ourselves again to that shithead. BOOM more money for us, lad." Eric pats Blade on his shoulder and walks to the boat with the two Gangsters. Blade pulls out an electric stick and whacks it against the inside of the truck scaring the girls. Blade: "ALRIGHT! Everyone get your shit together and get the fuck on that boat!" Blade activates the electric stick and the girls look in fear squealing like scared dogs. Blade: "MOVE IT!" Blade steps back and one at a time a girl walks out with the help of the Gangster they're shoved out with the last one being a young blonde falling to the floor. She starts crying and gets picked up by the Gangster. Suited Gangster: "Get up and get in line, Slut." The Gangster lifts her up and throws her to a the line where Blade is looking around. Blade has recently had an encounter with an extraordinary foe who's power is almost equal to his. Blade is a Mutant, being experimented on he has gained three unique abilities, enhanced strength, fast reflexes and a powerful healing factor that can replace organs and repair broken bones. He also has a form which causes his veins to glow bright Blue, with this ability he can enter a state that makes him faster and stronger than in his prior form. Blade was very sure this job wasn't going to go so well, especially considering the cargo they had might attract an unwelcomed guest. Eric who is on the boat kicking the sixth girl into the boat's supply room looks over at Blade. Eric: "Hey, mate. Mind stop daydreaming and give me a hand?" Blade walks over to Eric who has grabbed the blonde girl and is struggling with her as she tries to break free. The girl manages to head butt Eric catching him by surprise and making him fall back. Using this opportunity she jumps off the boat and starts to run. The two gangsters and the suited who has pulled out a pistol from his holster aim their guns at her only to have their guns knocked out their hands by Blade who uses one of his swords. Blade: "Don't shoot you fucking morons!" Blade throws his sword and it catches the girl by her bounds and sticks her to the van. The girl hits her head on the van after Blade through his sword and is dazed. Blade feeling proud from his pretty awesome but impossible throw approaches the blonde, pulls out his sword from the van and lifts her up. She looks at Blade with a terrified facial expression and tries to kick him in the groin but ends up hurting herself. Blade throws her in front of him and arms the electric stick. Blade: "I swear if you don't move along right now I'll send you to your family in a box!" The girl in a panic and is looking around hoping someone sees her and come to her rescue. It cuts to the outside of the containment with ten armed guards protecting the front entrance. Four SUVs are parked outside along with a armoured truck with a mounted machine gun on top of the truck. On the other side of the containment site is the city with number of large buildings filled with bystanders living. On top of this building a dark figure could be seen overseeing the containment site. The figure is wearing a black hood, black jeans, leather gloves, sports shoes coloured white and blue and is equipped with 15 inch blade on his back in a blade holster, a silenced M9 pistol and a 7 inch combat knife. The figure's eyes glow a bright red as he watches the entrance to the docks. The figure starts walking back to prepare himself to leap off the building. He sprints to the edge of the building only to leap off and leave behind a trail of black smoke that formed from his body. From the sky the figure become trail of black smoke and he travelled from the sky only to land in the containment area and cracked the floor below him. The figure stood up and looked over the area with his glowing red eyes only to then start running into the area. The Hunt begins. Four gangsters armed with plasma rifles are moving around making sure no one attempts to interfere with the shipment. These plasma rifles were large, almost twice the size of M4 assault rifles with a blue light between the Gauge. These rifles were powerful enough to cut through almost any material, making them the most dangerous weapon on Earth. The dark figure who was surrounded by black smoke continues to run and jump on the containers to sneak past the guards. The dark figure jumps onto one more container and watches from a distance at Blade and Eric as they push the blonde girl into the lower deck of the boat. The figure looked angered by this and his aura increased and his eyes glowed bright red. Eric and Blade walk away from the boat and proceed to chit-chat while the two gangsters get on the boat. Eric seems very proud of himself and Blade is still looking around preparing for something to happen. Eric: "What did I say? Easy job, easy Money." Blade: "We're not out of the woods yet. I feel like something is up. Too quite." Eric: "Look at me I'm Blade and I can't do a job without something feeling off." An SUV is parked in front of the two with a suited gangster coming out and throwing the keys to Eric who successfully catches the keys and gets in the SUV. Blade jumps into the passenger seat. Eric: "Look I understand with our recent luck it's been as shitty as a reunion with an ex but right now just take a chill pill and sit back and enjoy our money that will be in our accounts." Blade looks at Eric looking more calmer than before and Eric starts the car. Eric: "Besides who's gonna give two shits about these skanks?" Just as Eric said that the SUV was struck with an energy sphere of black smoke and energy and it flipped the SUV over and hit a large container. Eric: "HOLY FUCK!!!" Two guards run over from the Containers armed with normal assault rifles responding to the noise. Before anyone could start shooting the dark figure leaped off the container lifting his right fist in the air preparing to slam on the ground. Black smoke surrounded the hand an purple coloured aura covered the hand and the being charged to the ground delivering a powerful shock wave that not only knocked out a load of rubble but also make the containers collapse crushing many unfortunate victims knocked by the force. The three gangsters that were knocked back get up only to see the dark figure stand up and turn to look at them with his Hellish glowing red eyes. Gangster: "FUCK! It's the Hun-" The Gangster before finishing got attacked by the figure who used an ability called Shadow dash in which he dashes forward at light speed to then strike the victim with a lethal strike. The figure pulls out his large blade and slices the first victim horizontally cutting the victim from his neck to his stomach cutting the victim in half spewing blood onto him. The two other gangsters look in horror as this creature just kills a man in blinding speed. before they could react the figure then dashes towards the Gangster to the right stabbing him in his stomach and slicing upwards cutting the poor man in half and dashes to the last one stabbing his arm to disarm him from his weapon only to then twist the arm the break it, as the victim screams the smoke covered beast then pulls his combat knife out and stabs the man four times in the spinal area to then clobber the back of his head. As the figure stood over the four dead gangsters the two suited ones attempt to stop him by approaching from behind and unloading their pistols towards the killer. Due to his reaction speed he saw the incoming bullets and used his blades to deflect each bullet only to then Shadow dash towards the two impaling the first one through the right thigh forcing the gangster to drop his pistol which the Dark creature drops his knife to grab and shoot the Gangster he stabbed five times in the chest only to swing his blade upwards flipping the Gangster up off the ground which he then punches towards the next Gangster which he hits his back on the container. Before he could recover from his buddy's corpse being launched at him the figure Shadow Dashes towards the Gangster only to instead shoulder bash into through the container and then stabbed in the stomach by the dark figure and sliced in half. The sliced body drops to the floor only for the Smoke covered figure to walk away to the boat leaving the five dead henchmen to bleed. As the creature approaches the boat he wipes the blood off his blade on his jeans. as he gets in close distance of the boat the two gunmen lean out and open fire on the figure which he gets hit by the onslaught of bullets and falls to his knees. Dark figure: "AHHH!" The two gunmen stand and celebrate their "kill" Gangster: "Got the fucker!" As they get off the boat and approach the bleeding figure who is now fallen to his chest they reload their weapons and stand in front of the injured figure. One of the Gangsters flips his hood over to reveal the face of this killer. He was a young boy with red eyes and black hair he looked like he was almost in his twenties. Gangster: "Well what do you know. This so called '''Hunter '''was nothing more than a child playing hero." The second gangster picks up The Hunter's blade and walks behind the Hunter as he continues to bleed. Gangster: "Let this be a reminder to your assassin pals. You fuck around with Takara Kimura you're gonna suffer and now you'll be an example of that." The Hunter looks up at the gangster while coughing blood. He smiles and says. Hunter: "Funny....*coughs blood* I was gonna say the same thing to your sorry ass." The Gangster looks at Hunter and points his guns to his head and pulls the trigger. Before the Bullets hit Hunter gave off a black smoke burst and floated in the air and unleashed a powerful energy pulse which disintegrated the two gangsters into ashes. Hunter then lands back on his feet and his bullet wounds heal and he cracks his neck back in place and picks up his blade. Hunter: "Not so cocky anymore are you? Fucking prick." Hunter boards the boat and approaches the door that leads to the lower deck of the boat and pulls off the door and sees the captured girls. The girls look up at Hunter with look of horror on their faces as they look at this boy staring at them with a serious look on his face. Hunter "You're safe now I've come to to help you escape." Hunter looks to his right as he hears the sound of vehicles approaching. Hunter: "Of course that would've gotten their attention." Hunter looks down at the girls and readies his blade. The girls look scared thinking he's gonna attack them. However he uses his Shadow Dash to quickly dash to each girl to unbind them by slicing the bounds to their hands and points to the exit. Hunter: "Run." The girls all flee but the blonde one is grabbed by Hunter and she gets spooked. Hunter: "Hold on. Before you leave I need to speak to you. You have valuable information that I need." The blonde girl throws Hunter arm away to get lose and tries to run but Hunter stops her by Shadow dashing in front of her. Blonde girl: "Why wont you people just leave me alone?! Haven't I suffered enough." Hunter "I understand your scared but frankly scared or not I need you to help me bring down Takara, if you want to keep running and get captured again that's down to you. But with my help I'll keep you safe, as long as you give me what I need." Hunter holds out his hand to the girl. The girl is scared and unsure of what to do. Trust a killer with powers of a monster or try and hide from a criminal organisation. Both pretty shit choices let's be real. Well she'd have to make her choice soon three SUVs and one armoured truck are driving to their location. Let's see if these advance weaponry can do some serious damage to the monster of the darkness called The Hunter. The Armoured truck stays behind and a man mounts the machine gun and the SUVs stop in front of the docks and four armed guards leave the SUVs wielding large Plasma Rifles and approaching the boat Hunter and the girl was on. Three decide to go ahead, yeah because the last 6 guys totally had him with their numbers. As the three approach the boat their weapons light up ready to incinerate whatever freak leaves the boat. These men were more confident than the previous victims of the Hunter. Considering they had high tech weapons and armour you'd think they'd stand a better chance, right? Hunter appears from the boat dashing into the sky with his right fist surrounded by black smoke and purple energy. Hunter was giving a smirk to the guards below him. Hunter strikes the ground in front of the SUVs and sends the SUVs flying back along with the armoured truck which lands on it's roof crushing the gunmen on top and the Gangsters were thrown onto their back sides. Hunter: "None of you will leave this area alive." Hunter Shadow Dashes towards the Gangsters before they can get up, stabs one of the Gangsters as he gets up on his feet, only for Hunter to rip out his blade from the Gangster and swings to another Gangster stabbing him in his torso, breaks his leg with his kick and headbutts the Gangster off the blade which he then dashes towards two Gangsters who have just gotten up and prepared to shoot their weapons only for Hunter to Stab one in the chest and slice his torso off his and Hunter grabs his upper body to throw behind to hit another Gangster from behind. Hunter then strikes the second Gangster by hitting him with a Shadow Sphere which launches the Gangster to an SUV and blows up the SUV which then Hunter powers up another Shadow Sphere and launches it to the last Gangsters behind making them and the SUVs exsplode leaving but blood and guts and fire around the docks. Hunter looks around at the massacre he's caused. Hunter: "Ok, everyone is dead, hurry up and get begin me, Blondie." The blonde girl leaves the lower deck of the boat and gets onto the docks looking in horror at the blood and guts and destroyed SUVs of the hopeless victims to the Hunter. She looks over and sees the blood covered Hunter standing over two dead Gangsters he horribly maimed. Hunter: "Hey! We're not here to take in the sites we need to move." As Hunter turns and walks away with the Blonde girl he looks around to make sure he's not being followed. After he looks at his hood he realises his entire hood is covered in blood and looks annoyed. Hunter gives off a chuckle. Hunter: "You know this is like the tenth hood I've gotten ruined. Though cleaning it is just a pain so I just throw it away once I'm down with it and buy a new one." The girl looks at Hunter in confusion. Blonde girl: "Are you seriously trying to make small talk after you just separated a man from his lower half and used your magic to blow up more." Hunter looks back at her with a more serious look. Hunter: "Esh, are you like this with everyone that saves your life?" Hunter continues on and the Blonde girl looks at him with an annoyed facial expression. Blonde girl: "I'm not kidnapped every day you know." Hunter: "Oh yeah because someone who knows something really important about Takara Kimura, the most deadliest criminal in the world would defiantly not be on the hit list everyday." The girl looked angrily at Hunter. Hunter: "Don't get mad at me because you painted a massive bulls-eye on you." Just as Hunter said that a plasma shoot struck him on the back burning his hood and sending him flying forward into a forklift. Hunter: "AH! SON OF A MONKEY'S CUNT!!!" The girl panics and starts to run in the containers area. Hunter pushes himself back onto his feet very dazed from the shot. Hunter's hood disintegrates and his Black Smoke aura surrounds his body with his eyes glow bright red. ???: "You've made a grave mistake, boy!" Blade survived the explosion due to his mutant ability that makes his skin and bones almost indestructible. Blade is wielding a plasma rifle with one hand and one of his swords in the other. Blade: "I told you if I saw you again I'd kill you and now here you are causing me more problems than you can handle." Blade approaches. Hunter too approaches Blade powering two Shadow Spheres in both hands. Hunter: "You think I'm gonna let you get away with everything you've done!?" Hunter throws the two Spheres in a spiral throw fashion. Blade reacts by blasting the spheres with his plasma rifles. The shot and Spheres Explode in the collision causing a large blast which launches Blade back, luckily for him he sticks the landing and the blat leaves a large Black smoke. Before Blade could fully prepare, Hunter charged through the Smoke Powering another Sphere. Catching Blade by surprise Hunter slams the Sphere into Blade's chest sending him flying into a container forcing him to drop his rifle. Though he still has his Blade in his hand he recovers and runs to Hunter. Blade "You're dead, Nigga!" Hunter Charges too. Hunter: "Come here!" Hunter Slashes his blade rapidly at.....Blade while he tries deflecting the attacks with his sword. Blade then strikes back with his sword. Both are extremely skilled blade wielders. However Blade has been trained for years using sharp weapons, he could tell Hunter's move set just watching him. Hunter attempted to use his Shadow dash to attack Blade and stab him with the force he uses from the dash. Though sadly it didn't go as well as planned as Blade dodged and stuck Hunter's back side, causing blood to splatter out of Hunter's back and staggering Hunter. Blade didn't for a second let the boy recover, Blade followed up by Turning Hunter around only to crack his nose with a savage punch breaking Hunter's nose and impaled Hunter through his stomach. Hunter: *Coughing blood* "My turn!" Hunter attempted to use his weapon and slice down on Blade with the force of a speeding truck. Blade grabbed Hunter's weapon stopping it and causing the ground behind him to crack. Blade headbutted Hunter forcing Hunter off Blade's sword. Hunter was in extreme pain due to the wounds and the trauma. He couldn't even focus in the fight. Blade charges towards Hunter with increased speed and prepares his sword to slice Hunter in half. Hunter desperately attempts deflecting the attacks but is slowly struggling to keep up with this man. Blade was moving so fast Hunter couldn't tell if he was even hitting Blade. Blade stepped up his fighting by increasing his speed to keep Hunter on his toes and was going in for the kill, striking Hunter's left leg throwing him off balance. Blade wasn't done he followed by attacking Hunter's backside again, then stabbing his right leg, stabbing through the hip, stabbing the torso and finally for the finishing blow swings his sword behind Hunter's ankles to make the pour Hunter fall to his knees. Hunter was exhausted, bleeding and angry. Hunter's body took too much damage and is struggling to use his heal pulse. Blade walks around Hunter scrapping his sword on the floor leaving a blood trail. Blade then stands in front of the powerless Hunter who is on his knees. Blade: "Sorry did you want to catch your breath, boy?" Blade laughs and swings sword to make the blood on it hit Hunter's face covering his eyes in blood. Hunter's aura faded and he was just a weak human. Blade: "Amazing, I was told about the Legend of the Hunter as a wee little boy. You were a monster, a kids nightmare parents would tell to their kids, a God." Hunter looks up at Blade coughing blood. Blade: "You're no God." Blade kicks Hunter onto his back and prepares his sword. Blade: "You're hardly even a man!" Blade lifted his sword up in the air preparing to slice down. This battle was in Blade's grasp. Hunter's body starts to be covered with black smoke, his hair goes completely black and his eyes goes completely bright red. Hunter: "This! Fight! IS NOT OVER!!!" Hunter unleashing a powerful Dark pulse, making Hunter stand up and holdout his arms and starts shouting to the heavens unleashing a powerful black smoke aura throwing Blade off his feet. This sudden transformation was the power of The Hunter. The Ground under Hunter was cracked and the blast knocked the containers and destroyed cars out of the way. Blade stands up only to witness this boy was standing up surrounded by a large cloud of Black smoke. He could only see glimpse of Hunter standing with his hands out forming two Shadow Sphere's. Blade was shocked to see this boy he over powered just suddenly get this unknown power. Hunter: "What was that you were saying about me? Just a kids nightmare? Motherfucker I'm everyone's worst nightmare!" Hunter performs a very powerful Shadow Dash that caused a powerful shock wave which sent the ground behind him flying. Blade couldn't react to this on time and Hunter uppercut Blade into the air knocking him almost 50 feet into the air. As Blade fell back down, Hunter leaped into the air meeting Blade who was on his way onto the ground and starting delivering vicious punches keeping Blade in the air only to finish the combo by using another ability of his the Shadow Whip. A large whip Hunter can make using his black smoke to form a large and powerful whip. He wraps the whip around Blade's neck and spins the mutant in a spiral angle increasing speed each spin and throws the mutant through five containers who eventually hits the containment field's front gates breaking them off. Blade recovers and looks up feeling undoubtedly beaten up pretty badly. Only to witness Hunter to drop kick down from above and crashing down on Blade putting him in the crater. Hunter picks up Blade by his head and smiles. Hunter: "This is the true power I possess." Hunter throws Blade in the air with one arm and as Blade comes back down Hunter uses his Shadow whip to smack Blade into another Container which sadly for Blade the force of the impact of the whip broke his back and mobilised him. Hunter: "This is the power OF THE HUNTER!!!" Hunter levitates in the air powers a large Shadow's sphere with both his hands and hurls it towards Blade. Blade's last thing he saw was this massive black smoked sphere approaching and unable to heal fast enough he had to hope his body could with stand the force which this Sphere was gonna deliver. The sphere hits Blade unleashing a large explosion of black smoke from the attack which destroys the area leaving nothing but a destroyed area which used to be a place for workers now just a area in rubble. Hunter lands back on the ground with his Aura calming down a bit and his hair turning back to it's regular black colour and his eyes back to it's normal look. Hunter turns back to see the Blonde girl just looking in shock. She just witnessed something people only heard in stories. Blonde girl: "You knew I escaped the area before using that much power...right?" Hunter only just realised she was in the area he unleashed this power in. He could've killed an innocent bystander and not only that lose his only lead to taking down Takara. Hunter: "Of course I did. You have information that my people need. Now come on, no doubt that blast as attracted unwanted attention." The two flee from the docks and they run from the area. 2 weeks had past and the girl has been sent to live with a family in America. Friends of Hunter's assassins who protect those harmed by Takara. She spent most of her days helping cleaning and cooking with the owners in their big house. For the first time in a while this girl felt safe, no one was gonna harm her again. She was happy with the new life she has. But.....she was not helpful to the assassins on taking down Takara, she only witness some of his henchmen rob a corner shop. Takara had the police in his pocket so this could easily be "forgotten" by the police thanks to his money. So why did the assassins still help her? Maybe she had a guardian angel wanting her to be safe, maybe she was yet another innocent person Hunter wanted safe. Though many will see The Hunter as a murder, a terrorist, a demon and a monster this girl and many others soon will see The Hunter for what he is. or will they? Hunter: "Darkness is something people fear, it blinds you, makes you paranoid. Monsters use this as a way of getting into the minds of weak minded people. People can be easily manipulated by fear, but so can the ones that try to force fear into the weak. I am the Hunter and I am coming for you Takara and everyone you know and love." Please let me know what you guys thought about this introduction to my series and would you like to see more follow me on twitter @xtroyer2099 and leave a comment on what you think. Next title. Hunter and Jenny.